Boy, Girl and a Time Turner
by july6793
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Don't scroll down. I am planning to make it short, simple and sweet fremione. What will Fred do if he found out about Hermione's time turner? To my shock he didn't do anything big, still manages to get her and himself into trouble. How did they escape? Did Hermione get to keep the Time Turner? Because we know how important it is.**COMPLETED**
1. New term, New secret

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TUNER**

**CHAPTER1: New Term, New Secret**

Everything about her made him curious; like her bushy hair, cute little face and bossy eyes. Since the first time he met her at train. He felt something moving inside him whenever he met her. But he hated the girls who are book wormy, know-it-all and does not possess a single humor bone. And how she, Harry and his brother Ron get away with all that rule breaking they had done for past two years made him feel little jealous of her. All together she made him curious.

"_Don't be silly,"_ said Hermione shortly. _"Of course I won't be in three classes at once."_

"_But —" _

"_Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?"_ Hermione snapped. _"I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."_

There is a twinkle in her eyes Fred noticed. Something mischievous, a new thing added to the list of things Fred was curious about. How Hermione attends three classes at once?

Then one day he once saw her outside transfiguration class and when he reached common room she was already there. She never walked past him and he didn't wander around castle since all teachers especially McGonagall breathing over his neck trying to find out secret pathways inside castle after all that rumors about Sirius Black.

"_When did you get here?"_ He asked Hermione who was sitting in the middle of a pile of books. She looked up hesitated to take her eyes of from precious essay she has been writing.

"_She is sitting there for an hour, where have you been? I was searching for you all over the castle."_ George answered his question. As they walked away Fred thought about all that happened. He must have mistaken someone else for her. Or she has a twin like him. That explains everything; nobody can study that much with a single brain.

He can't sleep that night. Secrets are always has a terrible effect on him. Last year he searched all over castle for secret chamber despite the dangers. Next morning he told George about his suspicions.

"_Hahaha. Hermione's twin? What happen to your imagination, Fred?"_ George said holding his stomach.

Fred: _Ok, that twin thing is bit overboard. What about the other things?_

George: _You have a point. We need to get her schedule first._

Fred: _Already get it from Ron. Morning nine she has three classes- Divination, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies._

George: _Muggle Studies, why did she study Muggle Studies?_

Fred: _You know she is mental._

George: _Let's go to great hall. After breakfast you go and check on her, I will make up some excuse for you._

"_You are a life saver brother mine_" Fred said with a smile.

When Fred and George reached great hall for breakfast Hermione was leaving for her class with a bunch of third years. They joined Harry and Ron were discussing chance of Gryffindor victory against Slytherin upcoming quidditch match. Following Hermione wasn't a hard task for Fred. But there was a better way to find out what she is doing without raising any suspicion. He got up to leave. George gave an understanding nod. He found an empty class room took out his wand and an old piece of parchment from his pocket. He tap his wand on the parchment and said under his breath _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

Map of Hogwarts appeared on parchment and small moving dots and labels indicating people inside the castle. For a second he can't believe his eyes, Hermione was present in not one but three location inside the castle. He was nowhere nearer to finding out the secret but this is a confirmation that something is going on. The map never lies. He has been using this map for five years. It was always right. Somehow he knew whatever the secret is it is full of possibilities. In his hand it would worth thousand new tricks. He waits patiently- after one hour one of Hermione started to move along with a dozen other students. Arithmancy class is over. He didn't want to risk losing her and also he want to witness her little new trick. He ran towards Arithmancy class.

He saw her moving towards Divination class. That was strange; there is already a Hermione in divination class. Why is she going there? Then he saw Second Hermione who was in divination class start moving in map. Three of them were converging to a common point. He wants to see the meeting between two Grangers. He hid in a broom closet watching both corridor and map. Any moment now they will meet. Suddenly he saw Hermione from Arithmancy class start walking back. She seems to be in a hurry. From her movements Fred could tell that she doesn't want to meet the other Granger. She is searching for a place to hide or an alternate way. She couldn't find both. Fred decided to help her. He went behind her back placed one of his hand on her mouth and other around her waist and took or practically dragged her to the broom closet. "AAAHHHH" He shrieked in pain. Hermione's parents can get a detailed dental report her from Fred's hand. She bit him so hard all thirty of her teethes made impressions on his hand.

"_Fred, what are you doing?" _She screamed trying to catch breath. He can see terror in her face which is now fading slowly.

"_Shhh"_ he said placing his finger on her lips. She took his hand wipe it with her hand kerchief.

"_I saw you were trying to hide. Thought I could help. Didn't mean to scare you. Who are you hiding from anyway?" _Said Fred expecting a clever lie in return.

Hermione took a little time to come up with a lie _"You know from Ron. He is upset with me since Crookshanks try to attack Scabbers. And I am upset with him too."_

"_That's silly of him."_ –said Fred.

"_What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Hiding of course. Missed my transfiguration class today. McGonagall is coming this way, don't wanna run into her."_ –he said without hesitation. He expected that question so prepared a convincing lie.

They heard third years moving through corridor. Fred was watching them through a hole. She got alarmed and pulled him back. She didn't want him to saw other Hermione. Fred lost his balance and both of them fell on the wall. A strange warm feeling rises in his heart. He forgot that he was on the top and should get up first. It takes three punches in his shoulder and a kick in his knee for him to realize that. He move away and give his hand to Hermione who was struggling with the wall to get up. This is the first time in three years they are spending some time alone. Still it doesn't felt strange or weird. As she moved to open the door Fred get hold of her other wrist- kind of an involuntary action. He let her go as soon as he realized what he doing. Now it felt weird because he didn't want to let her go. He just stood there watching her walking away.

He watched Hermione dot moving towards divination class in the map. It stopped near divination class and just vanished.


	2. Necklace with Hourglass

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TURNER**

**Disclaimer: I just like all Harry Potter characters except of course Umbridge. I don't own them.**

**CHAPTER2: Necklace with Hourglass**

Fred was expecting something strange. Still Hermione disappearing from map really shocked him. He stood there freeze for a moment then starts running towards divination class. It's not like she died or something. She just disappeared, and there are still two Hermione left, he regained his senses. What he witnessed is something huge and going to divination class won't help him discover the truth. He checked the map. She was going to first floor where Muggle studies class room is located which is now empty. Third years were now at charms classroom including the other Hermione. He ran to first floor. His knowledge about shortcuts and secret passages paid off, he reached there before her and hides behind a pillar.

Hermione was smart enough to figure out what just happened wasn't a coincidence. Obviously Fred knows something, just wasn't sure how much he knows. Fred is smart, resourceful and persistent if he comes after her then she is in trouble. Still she felt grateful - Fred saved her. Well from herself, she would be in a lot more trouble if anybody had seen them together. McGonagall went out of her way helping Hermione. Getting in trouble would be a poor way of repaying. She reached first floor. Took out the necklace she was wearing which has a circular locket. She looked around and noticed a hand behind a pillar. Somebody was hiding there. She has some idea who that would be she moved forward wishing she was wrong. As always Hermione was proven to be right. She was standing about ten feet behind him and can clearly spot his red head.

"_Still hiding from McGonagall?"_ asked Hermione.

Confronting Fred is only logical solution she could think of. And it's not like she is in a hurry to reach her class. Fred turned and looked at her with a blank expression.

"_I noticed some strange things are happening at Hogwarts. I was just trying to find the truth."_ He replied.

"_What strange things?"_

"_Strange things like the most brilliant and consistent student of Hogwarts is wandering around castle. Ron and other third years are at charms class, why were you going to divination class and now Muggle studies class?"_

"_Why do I have to answer you? Who made you my guardian? And since when did you care about my studies? While we are at it, since when did you care about studies at all?" _Hermione exploded. A little tint of read appeared in her cheeks which made her even more beautiful. Blood is rushing through her veins. Fred got hold of the finger which was pointed at him, let her calm down for a minute.

"_Calm down 'Mione. I thought you didn't go to class because you are upset or something. I'm sorry I followed you, thought you need someone to talk to."_ He said. He knows something is bothering her and she is really upset. Otherwise she wouldn't have shouted at him. She was calm even when Malfoy called her the M-word. Although he really freaked out that day. He didn't even think of taking the wand out. He wanted to beat the shit out of that Malfoy boy. For some moments he forgot about the secret and focused on her. He took her hand walk her to the empty classroom, made her sit on a corner desk and sat near her.

"_I feel lonely for first time inside this castle. Ron is upset with me about Crookshanks. Harry is still hung up on the dementor incident and don't talk to anyone like he used to. And the worst things is I can't do anything to help him."_ she said.

He always thought Hermione as a bold and tough girl its first time he is looking at the soft side of her. And for first time he is handling a situation like this, situation where his tricks and jokes can't make someone laugh, instead he have to come up with some comforting words.

"_You know Ron is stupid, but he can't stay upset with you for long. He will come around. And for Harry who said you can't help. Go talk to him about it, he probably want to talk to you about It."_ said Fred.

"_You think so."_ She asked looking up at him.

"_Yeah, and who said you are lonely. You have got Ginny. And me and George too. And Percy - no let's leave Percy out - and Hagrid. You have all these people with you. Yet you say you are lonely, you are the dumbest smart person I have ever known."_ he said with a smile.

"_Good to know you can be sensible at times."_ she said wiping her tears.

"_Good to know you can cry and you can act dumb too."_ he said with a laugh.

"_I am not dumb. I should go. I need to go to…"_

"_..the library"_ Fred said mocking her.

"_No I need to go and meet McGonagall. You can come with me if you want to. - "_

"_No you can go and meet the Gryffindor lioness alone. But I need to ask you something. - "_

"_What-" _

"_Well, how did you know I am Fred? How come you didn't get confused with me and George like others? - "_

"_I know you guys for three years. I can just tell. - "_

"_You are smart. Good for you."_ He said and starts walking back.

…

"_So, Fred Weasley followed you."_ - asked McGonagall.

"_Yes, he said it's because he saw me wandering around. But I suspect he knows something. - "_

"_Don't worry Miss Granger, it's not like you are doing something illegal. You have got permission for using time turner. I know you won't misuse it. Just keep it safe and you will be alright. Let me remind you again, playing with time is really dangerous. You should be really careful."_

"_Yes professor, I will."_

"_Don't worry about Fred Weasley. I will take care of him. That will be all. You may leave."_

Hermione gave a nod and left the room.

…

"_Professor, I heard you wanted to see me."_ –asked Fred.

"_You heard right Mr. Weasley. You may come in."_

Fred walked inside the office room. He got called in so many times he got familiar with situation. He stands there fixing his eyes on McGonagall's face.

"_You may sit down Mr. Weasley."_ –she said showing him the empty chair opposite to her.

He sat down. He knows why he is been interrogated. Hermione must have told her that he followed him. He felt terrible. For some moments he thought Hermione was cool, but telling on him to a professor. He shouldn't have had any business with her on first place.

"_I heard you are following Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."_ –asked Professor McGonagall.

"_You heard wrong Professor. I followed Hermione because I had some suspicion, not anymore"_ He replied in a sarcastic tone. He was so upset about Hermione he didn't felt the need to be polite anymore.

"_Well that is good. I hope you wouldn't repeat it. And if you don't mind can you share your suspicions with me. –"_

"_Well for starters, this morning Miss Granger was present in not one but three locations inside the castle. –"_

"_What are you blabbering. And how can you possibly know that."_ McGonagall asked with a harsh tone.

"_What do you think professor? Well all I can tell you is that you are not the only one here with secrets and tricks."_ –he said trying to hide his smile.

"_You may leave Mr. Weasley. And stay out of Miss Granger's business."_ –said McGonagall showing him the door.

"_I will professor. Before I leave, what do you think about Hermione's new necklace professor, one with the hourglass diadem? I think it suits her."_ Fred said with a smile and walk out of the room.

…

**Please send your reviews. Even negative reviews are okay. I am writing after a long time, your reviews would help me improve.**


	3. No Secrets, No lies

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TURNER**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own any Harry Potter characters or books while we are at it. Thing is good friends always lend books if you ask. **

A/N: This chapter is a little small 'coz Fred was angry and I wanted to calm him quickly.

**CHAPTER3: No secrets, No lies**

"_So what Hermione told Professor McGonagall about you? It's not like you have been called in for the first time. We got in trouble all the time. And she didn't even give you any punishment. I don't know why it's such a big deal."_ –said George. George had never seen his brother so upset about anything.

"_Ya, it's okay to be upset if you end up in detention or –she takes any points from you. Anyway have you found anything?"_ –asked Lee. They both came closer to Fred. Fred shot a dirty look towards his brother.

George: _I had to tell him. He is been asking about you since morning. Then McGonagall called you,_

Lee: _I hadn't noticed it till he told me. Now I think about it it's really strange. She take all that subjects and hadn't even missed a single class this term. Tell us, did you find anything?_

Fred: _We are dropping this Hermione stuff._

George: _So you did find something._

Fred: _No, just I didn't want to get involved in this stuff anymore –with McGonagall and all._

George: _Since when did you start backing out for such small problems? It's something else, tell me what it is._

Fred: _Nothing George, it's just I lost interest –that's it. Now can we please drop this?_

"_Okay –get up, let's go to kitchen." _–said George pulling his brother up.

"_I need to do something here. You guys go and get something for me too."_ –said Fred.

George gave a puzzled look; both of them waved him and left the room.

Fred got up and sat on his bed, it's too early for him to go to bed. Only thing he could think about is Hermione. If he stays quiet it means he lost to her but he didn't mind losing. Still he wanted to talk to her. He didn't know what he wanted to ask or tell her. He knew she will be in the common room studying. He took the map to check if she is alone.

When he reached the common room and saw her sleeping in the couch near the fire place. It was too dark in the common room and fire was about to die. She was hugging the book she is been reading. He went near her. He had to struggle a little to free the book from her hand. He stood there in his knees looking at her face glowing in fire light for a while, took a strand of hair which fell on her face and placed it behind her ear. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and hugged it instead of the book, wake up shocked when he tries to free his arm.

"_Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I saw you sleeping here, just trying to take this book."_ –Fred said in hurry.

"_It's really alright."_ –Hermione said struggling to get up.

"_Okay then, see you tomorrow."_ –said Fred and turned to leave the room.

Hermione: _Fred, I'm sorry._

Fred: _I am okay 'Mione. It's alright._

Hermione: _I know you are not okay. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have told McGonagall._

Fred: _Well, you got me. I'm not okay. I thought we were friends. If you asked me I would've left you alone. You just had to ask me. But you go behind my back telling on me._

Hermione:_ I said I'm sorry. And you don't know how important it is,_

Fred: _Ya, I know about your time turner. Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone. I won't ask you about it. I will just stay away from you._

He left the room before she could say anything.

For next two days Hermione didn't see Fred anywhere. He was avoiding her, and the map had been a big help for him in the 'stay away from Hermione' project. George felt strange about his brother's behavior but didn't ask anything. She really wanted to meet him. She already apologized and doesn't know what else she could say; still she wanted to meet him.

She noticed it is raining heavily outside. Weather had been terrible past couple of weeks. There was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff next day. Fred and other Gryffindor players will most probably be at common room planning strategies for the upcoming game. She climbed down the stairs and reached common room. She was right. All the players were sitting around fire place; Oliver Wood was standing in the middle explaining techniques to the team members and George mocking him whenever he turns other side. She walked slowly towards the group. Fred noticed her; to her shock he got up and came near her.

"_Sorry I yelled at you that day and acted childish, playing hide-and-seek and all. Let's forget all that and move on. You will cheer for us on tomorrow's game, right?" –_said Fred smiling.

A/N: Fred heard about time turner from his dad and always wanted one. That's how he recognizes when he saw one.

**Please send your reviews.**


	4. Nimbus and Dementor Attacks

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TURNER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

A/N: You all know, at the game, dementors attacked Harry, he fell of the broom and Gryffindor lost right, then at hospital wing,

**CHAPTER 3: Nimbus and Dementor Attacks**

"_Harry!"_ said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. _"How're you feeling?"_

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…

"_What happened?"_ he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"_You fell off,"_ said Fred. _"Must've been — what — fifty feet?"_

"_We thought you'd died,"_ said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"_But the match,"_ said Harry. _"What happened? Are we doing a replay?"_

No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.

"_We didn't — lose?"_

"_Diggory got the Snitch,"_ said George. _"Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."_

"_Where is Wood?"_ said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"_Still in the showers,"_ said Fred. _"We think he's trying to drown himself."_

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.

"_Did someone get my Nimbus?"_

Fred and Hermione looked quickly at each other.

"_What?"_ –said Harry

"_Well… when you fell off, it got blown away,"_ –said Hermione hesitantly

"_We are looking for it."_ –said Fred

Fred signaled his brothers and Hermione to come out. All four of them walked out of hospital wing.

"_You guys stay with Harry. George and I are going to look for the broom."_ –said Fred.

"_How is Harry?"_ –Lee joined them.

"_He is up and alright now."_ –said Ron.

"_Good heavens, that was like a fifty foot drop. He is damn lucky."_ –said Lee.

"_Lucky, if he was lucky Dementors wouldn't have attacked him."_ –said George.

"_George, come let's go and look for that broom."_ –said Fred and grabbed his brother and gone.

"_Hermione professor McGonagall wants to see you. She asked me to get Madam Pomfrey too. See you guys later."_ –Lee said and went inside the hospital wing.

"_I will stay with him, you go. You should wash your face first. You got mud."_ –said Ron. Hermione waved at him as she walks away.

…..

"_I want suck the soul out of that Dementor."_ –said Fred angrily punching the nearby wall.

"_One –you can't do that; and two –that doesn't gonna change anything, we will still be lose to Hufflepuff by hundred points, Harry would still be at hospital, unless you have a plan to kick in that dementor's nut before they came to stadium –we have a broom to find; so let's go."_ –said George. Fred stood there for a moment, like someone hit in his head with his own bat.

"_Brother, you go; I have to go and grab something."_ –said Fred and starts running towards hospital wing.

"_Where are you going?"_ –George yelled.

"_To see Hermione."_ –he yelled back.

…

Fred went to hospital wing and saw only Ron and Harry were there. He heard Harry talking about some Grim and stopped when he reached them.

"_You found Nimbus?"_ –asked Harry.

"_George went to find it. Where is Hermione?"_ –He asked thinking that it will be cool if he can object's too using his map.

"_She went to see McGonagall."_ –said Ron.

"_See you guys."_ –said Fred and starts running back.

…

He got out of hospital wing and took out the Marauder's map. She still haven't reached first floor. He needs to get to her before she reaches McGonagall's office. He ran as fast as he could and reached in front of McGonagall's office. He saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had cornered Hermione. All four of them had their wand drew out. Malfoy was holding his wand in his right hand and plaster in that hand was not there anymore.

"_No bodyguards today you mudblood."_ –sneered Malfoy.

"_How could you be that sure?"_ –said Fred. When Draco turn to look Fred drew his wand and yelled _"EXPELLIAMUS"_

The spell hit Draco in his back. He flew towards Hermione who was standing opposite to him, they both crashed into nearby wall. Fred ran towards them. She was unconscious. He pulled Draco away. He sat down and made her lie on his lap.

"_Get the hell out of here."_ –yelled Fred at the trio. Crabbe and Goyle supported Draco as he stand up.

"_You will get for this."_ –said Malfoy starts limping away.

"_Watch out for Bludgers."_ –yelled Fred.

People are staring at them. He was angry and upset. He looked at Hermione.

"_Hermione, Hermione,"_ He slapped her face to wake her up. She wake up and slowly opened her eyes.

"_Are you alright?"_ –asked Fred. She looked up and realized she was on his lap. She got up in a hurry.

"_Sorry, He called you that word and I wasn't thinking."_ –he started to explain.

"_It's alright. Help me get up."_ –she said.

"_Oh, yes."_ –he said and got up. He gave hold her hand and pulled her up.

"_Thank you anyway."_ –she said adjusting her dresses.

"_Well, why are you here anyway?"_ –asked Fred.

"_McGonagall wanted to see me. I should leave."_ –she said and left.

He reached corner under the stairs, looked around to see anyone was there. He put his hand inside pants and took a necklace out. It has a circular diadem with an hourglass inside it. [Sincerely I didn't see when he took that. I was looking at Hermione. He got best out of a bad situation.]

He put on the necklace, spin the diadem twice and vanished.

…

Hermione reached McGonagall's office. She stands on the doorway and asked,

"_Can I come in professor?"_

"_Yes, yes Miss Granger. Come in."_ –said McGonagall. It's obvious from her tone that she was angry. May be she was upset about Gryffindor loss –thought Hermione. She saw Harry's broom Nimbus was kept at a corner of the room.

"_You get Harry's broom professor. Do you want me to give it to him? –"_

"_Just follow me."_ –she said and walked towards her study. There was a doorway in the study which leads to a stone floored room. Hermione followed her to the room. Centre of the room she saw a bed somebody was lying in the bed and Madam Pomfrey was sitting on a stool beside him. She recognized the guy from the first sight even without seeing his face. It was Fred. She looked at professor and then him then again professor. McGonagall took time-turner necklace from her coat, showed it to Hermione and asked,

"_How did he get this?"_

…

A/N: Saving Nimbus is not a part of my original story. I just like that broom, don't want it get smashed under Whomping willow in my story. I like Draco very much too, just there is no one else to take that hit, and Fred can't harm Hermione directly.

**Please, please send your reviews.**


	5. Nothing Changed

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TURNER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**CHAPTER 5: Nothing Changed**

Fred's Story

Fred reached corner under the stairs, looked around to see anyone was there. He put his hand inside pants and took a necklace out. It has a circular diadem with an hourglass inside it.

He put on the necklace, spin the diadem twice. Things around him start changing; people walking backwards and rain drops falling upwards. Everything stopped he checked out through nearby window, it was raining heavily and a crowd was walking towards Quidditch ground. The match is about to start. Obviously he doesn't know rules of time travelling, he knows this much that he shouldn't run into anyone including himself. He walked slowly hiding from others, and reached training grounds.

The Dementors came from the direction of front gate and he has to stand between stadium and gate. He ran towards ground and stationed little away from ground. He looked around; whomping willow is shrugging of water drops from its leaves. He can here roar from the stands, which means Dementors are about to come. He knows he should make a patronus; he actually made a fully grown hyena patronus once, well without any Dementors near him of course. He stands there holding his wand out, waiting.

It was really dark _"Lumous"_ –he said and held the wand up.

He stood there searching skies for some time. After some wait he saw not two but four hooded figures slithering towards the ground, two of them heading straight toward him. Other two were heading toward ground. It is too much for him to handle, and Harry is gonna get attacked anyway. Dementors reached him quicker than he expected. He pointed wand at Dementors and yelled _"EXPECTO PATRONUM, EXPECTO PATRONUM, EXPECTO PATRONUM"_

Small, interrupted silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Fred's wand. It wasn't enough to drive two Dementors away. They advanced towards him, he felt like he is been petrified. Someone is sucking all the happiness out of him. Number of good memories flashed in his mind, and fixated on the moment he stole necklace from Hermione. That was a terrible thing to do, he betrayed a friend. He felt terribly sad and regret. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM"_ –he heard someone yelled from behind. A silver white cat flashes across him and drive those Dementors away. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.

Professor's Story

It's already late, the game is about to start. Professor McGonagall was stuck in her office finishing some urgent work. She wants to witness her house playing, yet she didn't wish for a long game. A long game in these conditions would affect her players really bad. She looks through her window to check how the weather is. It was raining hard outside and she saw someone walking through practice ground. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, tall, red hair. That is not possible –she thought. Fred or George can't be here, they are playing otherwise Wood would've informed her. Maybe that is Ron. Still what was he doing there when his best friend is playing –she felt the need to check on the issue.

She climbed down the stairs reached practice ground. Walk across the ground and stood there. She didn't know where the boy went from here. She looked around and saw someone standing near whomping willow holding a lightened wand. She walked towards him; saw something slithering towards him. Dementors were attacking the red-haired-boy. She took her wand out, ran towards the boy, nearly avoiding whomping willow. One of the Dementors slides towards her. She pointed her wand at it and yelled. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM"_

Big, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of her wand. The dementor try to break into the silvery white barrier between her and it again and again, failed every time. The patronus assumes shape of a cat and drive the dementor away. She directed the patronus towards the other dementor which was attacking the boy and drive that away too.

She ran towards boy who was lying on the floor. She took her wand and lights it. She looked at him; yes it was one of the Weasley twins. She checked his breath and searched floor for his wand and took it. She noticed a necklace on his neck. She took it out and looked the diadem. She takes it from his neck.

She heard a roar from stadium and looked at it. Saw something zooming towards them. She took the wand out a broom passed by them before she came up with a spell. She pointed her want at the object which was flying toward the tree that smashes and yelled, _"Arresto Momentum"_

The broom fall down and hit the trunk in the fall. She pointed her wand at the broom and yelled _"Accio broom."_

The broom nearly escaped from the branch that try to smash it and zoomed toward her. She took the broom and checked it. It was Harry's broom. Something serious must have happened

She lifted the boy and made him sat on the broom. She climbed the broom and fly towards first floor, her room.

They reached the first floor before her room. She climbed down from the broom, supported the boy on her shoulder and made him walk towards her room. He was half-conscious at that time. She made him sat on visitor's chair, put the broom on a corner and went into her study. She stood near a brick wall; there was a brick which is darker than others. She draw squares around the wall, one in clock-wise next two anti-clock wise. A door appeared before her. She went back to her staff room, took the boy with her to study. Open the appeared door. There room was stone floored and there was a bed in the middle of the room. She made him lie there and left the room. She went out and saw Lee was waiting for her.

_"Professor, Harry fell from the broom."_ –said Lee.

_"What, how is he now?"_ –she asked.

_"He is in the hospital wing. I was going there. Then Wood asked me to inform you. –"_

_"You go and meet your friend. Wait, I need Ms. Granger and Madam Pomfrey here. Ask them to come here. I will meet Harry after I sort out the business here."_ –She said. Lee nodded and left.

Hermione's Story

She looked at professor and then Fred then again professor. McGonagall took time-turner necklace from her coat, showed it to Hermione and asked,

"_How did he get this?"_

She checked her neck. Shocked to see her necklace was missing.

_"You didn't even know it was missing. How can you be so careless? If that's the case I don't wanna hear any excuses. This is outrageous. You let me down Ms. Granger."_ –She said and left the room before Hermione could respond. She ran behind her, Professor was standing on the door holding Harry's broom. _"Professor –"_ she called. Professor slammed the door and left.

She walked back to study and inside the room and sat near Fred who was unconscious.

_"He is alright now. He developed a fever though. Give this potion every 2 hour to keep his temperature down. He will be fine by tomorrow."_ –she said and left the room.

She just sat there watching him trying to sort out her thoughts.

Harry's Story

Harry sat on the bed staring at the wall. Ron who got tired cheering him up was sleeping on his chair. Professor walks to his bed holding his broom. He jump off from his bed, frightening Ron in the process and ran towards her. _"You found it, professor."_ –he said and hugged her.

She hand the broom to Harry. He sat on the bed holding his broom tightly. He was smiling after hours. He looked at her.

_"You seem upset professor, is it because we lose the game?"_

_"We lost the game? I thought we will have a rematch."_ –she said trying to lighten her stern expression.

_"Well, Diggory doesn't notice me falling. He got the snitch before I fall. They won fair-and-square"_ –said Harry.

_"It's alright boy. It's not like we lose the season. We still have a chance."_ –she said smiling.

A/N: McGonagall riding Nimbus that was pretty cool, right.

**Please send your reviews.**


	6. New Day

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TURNER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**CHAPTER 6: New Day**

When Fred woke up next day he saw Hermione sleeping in a chair beside him, her head rested on his bed. If he didn't do something that can end both of their school life, he would have admired cuteness of her. He thought he should run away before she wakes up. He knows that was a poor plan yet he got up, tip-toed towards the door.

"STAY THERE!" –Hermione yelled from behind.

Fred stood there freeze. He turned to check who he is dealing with, that shout reminded him of his mother. Well it was Hermione staring at him, like she is gonna suck his soul out of him –one that the dementors missed. He walked towards her, head held down.

"You –complete arse,"

Hermione launched herself forward and started punching every inch of him that she could reach.

"I am gonna kill you, you jerk. How could you? How dare you? McGonagall gonna expel me."

He stood there taking hit till she gets tired and punches become softer.

"You are right, I was an arse. I know how much all these things –Hogwarts, your friends, studies all mean to you. I have no excuse to give you. But I will do all I can to get you out of this." –said Fred holding her both hands. She released her hands forcefully.

"What are you gonna do? More rule breakings? Is the troubles we have now aren't enough? Save the speech for someone else." –she holds his hand and pulled him to staff room.

McGonagall was sitting in her chair. The time turner was in her desk. Fred and Hermione stand before her.

"Well, you guys are up. I don't wanna hear your excuses. I know you somehow tricked her to get hold of time turner. I am going to report this to professor Dumbledore and ministry; you can deal this matter with them." –she said calmly. Hermione started sobbing. Fred get hold of her shoulder to calm her, she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me and stay away." –she yelled.

"Professor, you can report me. Please leave Hermione out. It's not her fault." –said Fred.

"And exactly how should I explain to them how you get the time turner?" –asked McGonagall.

"Please professor, I forcefully took it. She wasn't even conscious. She got hit on head and was unconscious when I took it. –"

"Physical violence that too on a girl, theft and misuse of magical artifact –your case is getting worse Mr. Weasley" –she said looking at Hermione.

"No professor, he is lying to save me. He must have taken it from my bag. I keep it there." –said Hermione looking down still sobbing.

"If that's true then you are a fool Ms. Granger which you are not. Well you guys set your stories straight. Professor Dumbledore is not here. I am gonna report to him as soon as he arrive. You can leave now. –"

"But –"

"I asked you to leave Mr. Weasley." –said McGonagall showing him the door.

…

They both left the office, Hermione still crying. Fred hold her hand, she stopped and pulled her hand back.

"Why do you say that?" –asked Fred.

"Said what? –"

"That I got it from your bag. –"

"Dumbledore may tolerate everything else you did, but attacking a student, he won't tolerate that doesn't matter if it was me or Malfoy. You shouldn't have attacked him. –"

"I figured all that myself. But why do you save me? –"

"Maybe I am stupid. Leave me now. Don't follow me. I have to be alone now. –"

"Why? Oh, you got a lot of crying to do." –said Fred. She didn't stop or answer just walk away from him. He stood there looking at her. When he reached common room he saw Ron, Ginny and George sitting there chatting. He signaled Ginny to come and asked

"Where is Hermione?"

"She is in her room of course. Why are you asking for her?" –asked Ginny.

"It's nothing." –he said. He climbed stairs and walk towards his room. He sat there looking at the empty bed opposite to him. George came in and sat on that bed and asked

"Fred, what's going on? You have to tell me. You weren't here last night. I can see Hermione was sad and crying. Ginny also noticed that. Are you guys are in any trouble?"

"I got her into a big trouble. I can't say what, please don't ask. We may even get expelled for that." –said Fred looking down.

"This is bigger than what I thought. I thought you slept with her or something. This is huge. –"

"No way, you should have seen the way she looked at me. She was disgusted by my very touch. She hates me to the core now. –"

"Stop that brother. What's with your eyes? Are you crying? –"

"No it's just sweat. –"

"Yes, your eyes are sweating. –" George looked at his brother. His eyes were all red.

"Fred, tell me honestly. Do you like Hermione?" –asked George.

"What? Shut up. Just Shut up. I told you I might get expelled and this is what you concerned about. –"

"You get into trouble all the time. I know you will figure a way out. But my brother is in love. Fred wuvs Hermione. Fred wuvs Hermione." Fred closed his brother's mouth.

"Shut up George." –he said.

He sat there looking at George who was imitating Fred and Hermione. Smile appeared in his face.

"Fred, Hermione went to library. You wanted to see her." –said Ginny entering their room.

"I should go. Thanks Ginny." –Fred said and left.

…

"Library, you gonna miss this place most –right?" –said Fred. The library was empty except for them. He looked around and sat beside her.

"I asked you to leave me alone. You can't even do that for me." –said Hermione.

"Well I have a plan. If we can get hold of time turner, you could go back in time and stop me from taking it. That way we can escape from this mess. –"

"Didn't you learn anything from your little travel? You can't change the past. And how are we gonna get time turner? –"

"That? –"

"Stealing of course. Why do I even bother asking?"

"Please think about it. I don't want to get expelled. My mom would kill me. –"

"Don't worry she won't. I will kill you at the moment McGonagall says 'expelled'. I owe it to my wand before it gets snapped into two. Now I need to go to loo, hope you won't follow me there." –she said and got up to leave.

She came back after ten minutes, sat down near him and said,

"Let's do it. –"

"What? –"

"Let's steal the time turner. –"

"Are you sure? –"

"Actually, I'm not. I don't even know what to do after we get that. But I got this feeling we should do this." –she said. Her hand was shivering like she got a bad fever. Fred held her hands and said.

"Okay, let's do this."

…

"Professor, somebody put dungbombs in second floor corridor. Can you please come?" –asked a second year girl. McGonagall followed that girl to second floor.

"She wasn't wearing it. This makes it so easy." –said Fred laughing. They were both hiding in the nearby class room while George put dungbombs to distract Professor.

"It was never easy, Fred. This is McGonagall. She would have kept it safe somewhere."

They moved to toward professor McGonagall's room. Hermione took her wand pointer it to the lock and said, _"Alohomora"_

The door swung open. They both sneaked inside.

"We have ten minutes, fifteen maximum. We need to find locket and figure out what to do before that." –said Fred.

"There is nothing much here. You check that table and drawers, I go and check the study." –she said and went inside study room.

Study room was big. Walls on the three side of the room where lined with books of different sizes and ages. She did a quick browse across shelves, Fred came in he didn't find anything too.

"There was a door here and the room you were sleeping last night." –she said pointing at an empty wall with dark brick on the centre.

"Yes, I remember. That must be an enchanted door. How did we open this? Necklace must be in this room."

"How could I know? But I know you can. You will get that locket. You figure out secrets of this castle all the time. You can do this Fred." –said Hermione.

"I didn't figure them all, that was the marauders," –he said and stopped in shock for moment. He took the parchment from and looked. Near the dots of Fred and Hermione words appeared.

_To call the secret door_

_You have to draw,_

_Touch the dark brick_

_With your wand_

_Draw squares around_

_First one clock-wise_

_Next two reverse._

"What is that?"

"This is my secret. I will explain later." –he said and took his wand out. Placed it on the map and said

"_Mischief managed._"

Then he placed his wand on the dark brick, draw a square around it in clockwise direction and next two in anti-clockwise direction. A door appeared before them. They both went into the bedroom.

"Leave the door open" –said Hermione.

"Why? –"

"Just do it."

Fred walked behind her. They saw a box lying in the bed. Fred took it and opened. There was the necklace with hourglass diadem. He took it in his hands.

"Both of you are finished." –said a stern voice behind them. They both knew who it was. Fred put the necklace on and spin the diadem. He vanished from there. They both stood there waiting for something to happen.

"When you cornered us professor, did you forgot to notice I have a time turner?" –said Fred entering the room.

"What did you do Fred?" –asked Hermione.

"I can't say that. But I did something really mental. And now the trouble will get bigger."

**Please send your reviews.**


	7. Minerva Justice

**BOY, GIRL AND A TIME TURNER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

**CHAPTER 7: Minerva Justice**

Something Mental

Both Professor McGonagall and Hermione stood there in silence watching the place from where Fred disappeared. Silence in the room is broken by a new voice,

"When you cornered us professor, did you forgot to notice I have a time turner?" –said Fred entering the room.

"What did you do Fred?" –asked Hermione.

"I can't say that. But I did something really mental. And now the trouble will get bigger."

"Fred, stop this. Things are getting out of hand." –said Hermione.

"Hermione, you said you trust me. –"

"I trust you. But tell us what you do. You shouldn't play with time. –"

"Hermione just stay away. Let the professor and me deal." He pats her shoulder and looked towards professor McGonagall.

"Okay Mr. Weasley, the time-turner was my responsibility. If any trouble is caused I will be held responsible. But I am not afraid of that." –said McGonagall in her usual stern voice.

"Yes, but you are afraid whatever I did may affect school or students. And from my experiences with you so far you want to know what I did." –he said in a soft voice trying to be calm.

"You are right. What are your demands Mr. Weasley?" –she asked.

"We need a chance to explain things to you before you report us. –"

"Well I have no other option, so go on Mr. Weasley. –"

"Well professor I didn't do this to threaten you. I just want to put you in Hermione's position. She didn't do anything wrong, she wasn't careless either. I was just lucky, no unlucky I came in possession of time turner. Please professor, leave her out of this issue." –said Fred.

"Alright Mr. Weasley I acted irrationally. On that incident there was no harm done to anyone except you. And from what you are saying it wasn't Hermione's fault. So I won't report your time travel and dementor attack. She won't be expelled. But I can't give her the time turner; it's proven that she can't keep it safe. So you have to hand me that over." –said McGonagall. Fred took off the necklace and gave it to her.

"So what is that mental thing you did, Fred?" –asked McGonagall collecting the necklace.

"That's nothing concerns school or other students professor. I did something really stupid. Something I had to do, something I wanted to do for a long time. –"

"He asked me out on a date professor to our Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Hope he only did that" –said Hermione who was till now just watching them converse.

"Yes. I didn't do anything else." –said Fred.

"Still I need to know everything you do, just to be sure." –said McGonagall

…

The Time Travel

Fred looked around; he had travelled one our back. McGonagall was in the front room reading a book that is way thicker than the books he used to read. Running into her will become the last thing he ever did. So he waits there. After a few minutes wait she carefully bookmarked the page, closed the book and left the room. He walked out carefully. The corridor was empty, he ran towards the stairs. He didn't interact any of the students that passed him on the way.

When he reached the library he saw Hermione was talking to him and now leaving. He thought back and realized she is going to washroom. He walks hiding behind bookshelves and reached outside the library without the other Fred noticing. He reached washroom and wait outside for few minutes.

"And I stand corrected; you follow girls to the washroom too." –said Hermione.

"I need to talk to you, yeah." –he stopped. He took time-turner necklace of his neck and showed it to her.

"How did you get this?" –she asked.

"Well, we get this. You need to trust me on this one Hermione, please." –he said.

"Okay, I will help you on this one."

"And –"

"And what? –"

"Will you go on a date with me? On the next Hogsmeade visit, please. –"

"Fred, are you nuts? This is not the time you idiot. –"

"Well then, leave the door open. –"

"What door? –"

"You will know." –Fred said and started running back. He saw McGonagall coming with George, Lee and Draco. She was inquiring them and taking notes in a parchment; then she let them go. He followed her after she went into the study. Then wait behind the book shelf for his other half to vanish. When that happens he said

"When you cornered us professor, did you forgot to notice I have a time turner?" and entered the room.

…

Bribe

"That makes my job easier. Now I just need to edit this report and give it to professor Dumbledore." –she took the report and waved her wand over it, some of the lines got erased.

"Here it is if you wanna check." –she handed it to Fred and Hermione moved towards him to read it.

_SCHOOL RULE VIOLATIONS_

_FRED WEASLEY:_

_Physical violence against fellow students (Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger)_

_Stealing important magical artifact_

_Organizing and planning disruption of school activities_

_Breaking and entering into a teacher's office_

_Stealing artifacts from a teacher's possession_

_Using ministry restricted magic artifact without permission_

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER:_

_Breaking and entering into a teacher's office with the intention of stealing._

_GEORGE WEASLEY and LEE JORDAN:_

_Planned disruption of school activities._

_DRACO MALFOY:_

_Use of foul language._

"We did all that in one day." –said Fred without taking eyes of list.

"What are the punishments are gonna be professor?" –asked Hermione.

"Well you and other three will be getting detention. And Fred may get expelled; charges against him are pretty serious." –said McGonagall. Smile on Fred's face vanished in a second. He hung his head down and stood there.

"Ms. Granger I need to escort Mr. Weasley to Headmaster's office, you can leave now." –said McGonagall. Hermione didn't wanna move from there. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to hug him, do something to bring his smile back. She walked out looking at him.

"Professor, please, please can you give me another chance." –said Fred with folded hands.

"Are you pleading Mr. Weasley?" –asked professor excited.

"Yes professor, I am." –said Fred still looking at her.

"I don't know you like our school that much. Or is it because of Molly?"

"You know how much I like this school professor. But now I like school more than ever because she is here. I love Hermione, professor. I wanna stay where she is. Please professor."

"That seems like a good reason, and really romantic. I won't report this incident but I need a favor in return; all secret passages to Hogwarts. If your information worth something I will neglect this matter."

"There are six passageways. Filch know about four of them that means you know them too. Fifth one is behind the mirror on fourth floor. Another one is under Whomping willow and I don't know how to freeze that thing. That's it professor." –said Fred finishing his animated speech. He didn't tell her about passage to Honeyduke's cellar, the passage that he uses mostly.

"Is that all Mr. Weasley?" –she asked suspiciously.

"Yes professor."

"And how did you know how to open the secret bedroom in my study?" –asked McGonagall.

"That's not part of our agreement professor." –he said looking little relieved.

"That's fair." –she said and whipped out her wand, waved it and muttered something, and sent jets of blue and orange flames to parchment she was holding.

"You can leave Mr. Weasley. Remember, this is your last chance." –she said. Fred walked back with a smile.

…

Kiss

Professor sat on her chair looking at burning parchment. After ten minutes professor McGonagall heard knock on her door. "It's open" –she said.

"Professor, please don't give that report to Headmaster professor." –said Hermione entering the room.

"What report Ms. Granger?" –she asked with a little smile.

Hermione stood there still, one of rare moments Hermione Granger not answering a teacher's question.

"Turns out Mr. Weasley want to stay in the school now more than ever. So I let him stay. That means he will be here for next Hogsmeade visit. You have to give an answer to his proposal." –she said looking at Hermione.

"That means I need to leave professor. I need to meet my idiot." –she said and left.

When she reached common room, she saw George, Fred and Lee laughing. Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Gryffindors doing their chores and have no knowledge of the incidents. She walked towards Fred and sat near him,

"You get into lot of trouble for me, I owe you a favor. So I will go on the date you asked." –said Hermione. She was talking slowly and for first time in her life searching for words.

"What date?" –replied Fred. Hermione looked at him blankly. He looked at his brother and Lee. All three of them started laughing. Hermione punched him on his shoulder. He held both of her hand and said

"I want apologize to you for every time I was a jerk to you including this time. I don't know why I do that, I can't stand to watch to you upset, yet I make you upset time to time. I like you Hermione. And wanna spend as much as time with you. I want more time than a date. I want us to be together. But for now will you go on a date with me?" –asked Fred. They both forgot they are in middle of a room full of audience which included their friends and family.

"Yes I will" –she said and hugged him. Everyone in the room was looking at them. George and Lee imitate them by hugging. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other with a 'when the hell all this happened expression'. Fred stands on the sofa they were sitting and yelled,

"I like Hermione Granger, you know what's more interesting?" –he announced.

"What?" –asked George.

"She likes me too!" –he yelled and got down. She grabbed his face. They kissed, first of the many million kisses.

…

Hogsmeade

"Where is your date Ms. Granger?" –asked McGonagall. Both of them were standing in front of Leaky cauldron.

"So you knew too, professor." –said Hermione.

"Well whole school knows. And I know from the moment I heard about proposal that you will say yes. –"

"He told me to wait here. He said he needs to give an early Christmas gift to Harry." -she said looking at her watch and then the road.

"Well that remind me I have a gift for you as well Ms. Granger." –she said and took a pouch from her coat pocket. She handed it to Hermione and said –

"I have a hard time re-organizing your time table. I add some hours to Saturday and Sunday. But then when I think about it, I felt bad. You just started dating and all and already have a lot of work. –Put your hand inside that pouch. –" Hermione did as her teacher told and found the time turner inside the pouch.

"It was my fault giving you time-turner without enough precautions. Only owner of this pouch can take things out of it. I made you the owner. Keep the time turner in it. Use it well." –she said and went inside.

**~ THE END ~**

**Thank you all for your support so far. Thanks to for publishing the story. Thanks to all readers for likes and reviews.**


End file.
